A True Story Of Lovers
by KododoxPururu ahuevo
Summary: Here comes the KododoxPururu Ahuevo best fanfic ever.A Story Of True Lovers Saga


_**The Path of Moon**_

_**The love at all the risks**_

Chapter 1

Introduction

1950s

Narrators Story Introduction

This will change drastically some events this story doesn't needs to mean anything with the story of twilight saga this is a different characters I don't own any characters just created ones like Kododo and others out of Mine Yoshizaki chars. Indeed. This story will introduce us to the Hippie and Mafia societies in 50-70s Those who were powerful we will indicate many names like Sinatra, Tyson and other family names like Sousa, Costabella and many other.

Keronchicago capital of the mafia, jazz, blues and many other things.

Keroro "I am part of a rich family in Keron. Richer than the president and we are going to conquer pekopen. I am here in keron at one day of going to invade. I Keroro Sinatra Gunso will conquer earth." Sinatra "Yes of course son you will do it and re-conquer." Giroro Tyson Gocho "We are just a day." Dororo Sousa Heichou "Yes." Pururu Morbello Kangocho "Sinatra-san. Just one more day." Garuru Joushuio Chuii "Yes one more day."

While in a not rich family that believe in peace.

Kododo Costabella Taishou "Peace and Love Brothers."

Costabella´s P.O.V.

People was there waiting them to touch a rock, while they are eating marshmallow pies. I was touching a couple of songs alone with my white piano. That means the piano of peace. Peace and Love the keywords of hippies. I am a hippy I ever was since kid. I wasn't of the mafia Jazzy, Blues society. Since the 40s they are like rich in their black old cars. Because they say the cars of 50s are for hippies from 30s-40s are for real mafia workers and leaders. And yup that's true all of us we have newest cars we don't buy those old odd mafia cars. They are rich, powerful and many other things they are going to invade pekopen and I am going to help them. The superior is with the handy hippies and versus the mafia I am the only hippie with a certain position at the keronian army. Here in Keronchicago. Just look at our group we maintain peace between our brothers even in war times. Even without even family. My brothers (Friends) are Johnny, Joejoe and Juptune. They are my best brothers. We were brothers since kids. We are part of a band called **The Tadpoles** (the Beatles in keronian version). Which is great in the reunions we don't have any coffnail in our hands we are hippies without smoking Mary Jane sorry marihuana.

Johnny "Brother Joejoe where is my amp." Joejoe "Brother Johnny I don't know. I am a bassist you are a guitarist our amps are very different." Juptune "Brother Johnny I just have my two set of thingies to touch the percussion. Brother Kododo do you have it?" Kododo "Brother Juptune I don't have it."

The next week

Pururu "I can't stop thinking about that day Kododo."

The past week Pururu and Kododo see front to front.

Kododo "Sister what's your name?" Pururu "Pururu Morbello. And yours." Kododo "Kododo Costabella."

Kododo "Since that day all change the destiny its to broke traditions to marry a Mafia male of female with a Hippie male or female."

Pururu´s home

Kememe Morbello "Pururu I saw you with a hippie in a Starbucks. WHY DO YOU BETRAY ME?" shouts to her daughter very loudly and disappointed. Pururu "I begin to like him." Kememe "YOU CANT LIKE A HIPPIE!" shouts very loudly than the least time and more disappointed than the least time Pururu "THE MAFIA GUYS ARE DISTURBING HIPPIES ARE AMAZING!" Kememe "I don't believe in hippies!" says laughing Pururu "I DON'T BELIEVE IN MAFIA JUST IN ME AND KODODO!" shouts to his dad very loudly. Then Kememe slaps Pururu´s face. Kememe "DON'T SAY THAT BECAUSE YOU´RE ONE OF US!" shouts strongly loudly. Kememe "Say it again and I shall slap you two times until you learn." Pururu "I WILL NEVER LEARN I WANT TO BE FREE!" shouts loudly. Kememe "YOU ARE FREE WITH LIMITATIONS!" shouts loudly. Kememe "You will go out and you will declare Garuru you love him." Pururu goes out.

Nememe "Sir we can get rid of the hippie." Rolexexe "I will go with you."

Roxexe "Brother Kododo you will need weapons for this fight. Take my brother Long rifle, and this sword that says **For Peace and Love**. For hippies and for your love with pururu you must do it. Go and kill that mafia that will search you."

Zimermeme "The most powerful keron mafias are searching you and you will make the invasion plan more long if you don't settle peace." Kododo "Brother Zimermeme I can't stay with my hands clean. I am not clean anymore. Until pururu is mine."

I promise that the next chapter is going to be more larger.


End file.
